Tagor West Station
East Line * Templer Line |opened = October 13th 2018 |image_location= |caption_location= |title = Tagor West}} Tagor West railway station is an interchange station located in the northwest corner of Tagor, and is a very important interchange for Rail Transit Network and Redstone Railway Company. History The station was built for the first time in the area of the golf course on June 27th, 2018 by ParrotAntics, during the construction of Eston Rocket railway, also incorporating the existing Eston-Tagor shuttle railway and tram system, which were made by KrebsLovesFiesh. The station itself consisted of 3 track slots separated by platforms, and an overhead passage for moving between them. The central slot was reserved for Eston Rocket railway, the eastern slot served as a loop terminal for the tram system, and the western was left vacant. On July 2nd, the station received a connection via an underwater tunnel to Waitton station, and on July 6th, it was connected with the central station in Tagor Old Town via Cougar Line. The tram loop was functioning until mid-July, when the entire tram system was dismantled, and the former loop slot became vacant. The station operated flawlessly until September 2018, when kimilil started assuming control of the Rail Transit Network and began the plans of upgrading the existing rails. During the discussions in planning chatroom, on September 20th, ParrotAntics proposed an upgrade of Tagor West station to accomodate RT East line. The proposal was supported by kimilil, who also added a proposal to terminate Templer line there as well. More detailed plans were presented on October 9th, alongside with plans of expanding the station, although considering leaving the original station's location. One day later kimilil proposed 2 plans of making the station, considering both relocating the station's area east of golf area, or relocating golf area to the lands south of Tagor Old Town. Ultimately, ParrotAntics accepted kimilil's first proposal, and the construction of new station began on October 11th, 2018, with flattening the area and setting 3 island platforms. A day later, the underground passage was established and the first drafts of the station's building were made. The station's building and platforms, alongside with the passage, elevators and roof were finished on October 13th, 2018 by Ugultu and ParrotAntics. At this day, Cougar Line, RT East and Eston Rocket lines were connected to the station, yet Eston Rocket was not fully connected until October 14th, 2018, when the missing tunnel from Eston International station was made. The old infrastructure was mostly torn down, leaving only one tiny frame of the former central slot as a memorial. The final line connected to the station is RT Templer line. Construction of the tunnel leading from the station to Harvest village started on October 14th, 2018, being done by kimilil and ParrotAntics, and was finished on February 5th, 2019. Overview The station consists of two main parts: a building and platform set. The main building is mostly build with concrete, terracotta and stonebrick. The two-storey building contains the cash offices for RRC, SRA and RTN, and a small snack bar in the southern wing. Central part is adapted to serve as waitroom and restroom area on the first floor, and have a control room on the second floor. The northern wing is occupied by press shop. The platforms are located behind the station building and are separated from the surroundings with iron fence. All three platforms are covered with one canopy which covers the platforms and staircases, only elevator booths are not covered. The access to the platforms is provided by both staircases and elevators. Platforms for Eston Rocket and Cougar lines have installed traction wires above the tracks. Platform layout Adjacent stations Adjacent stations of the lines are as follows: Gallery Old station before teardown File:Old Tagor West October 2018.png|Skyview File:Old Tagor West October 2018-2.png|Platform and the overhead passage Plans and construction of new station File:Tagor West Construction-1.png|Plotting area for new station File:Tagor West Construction-2.png|Skyview on platforms Current state File:Tagor West Overview.png|Overview of the station File:Tagor West RT East entry.png|Station seen from the side of RT East line File:Tagor West Eston Rocket side.png|Station seen from RRC Eston Rocket tunnel exit Tagor West passage Platform 1.png|Underground passage - gateways for Platform 1 (RTN) Tagor West passage Platform 2 .png|Underground passage - gateway for Platform 2 (Cougar Line) 2018-11-10_09.58.40.png|Rear facade Tagor West cash hall.png|Cash hall 2018-11-10_09.58.55.png|Cash hall - more extent view 2018-11-10_09.59.00.png|Waiting hall 2018-11-10_09.59.06.png|Press shop 2018-11-10_10.00.27.png|Southern head of the station's tracks 2018-11-10_10.00.15.png|Leftovers of old station - skyview 2018-11-10_10.00.06.png|Leftovers of old station - closer look at the memorial 2018-11-10_10.04.24.png|Road leading to the station. Town Hall of Tagor seen in the background. Trivia * The building of the station is heavily based on the building of Łódź Widzew railway station. Category:Buildings Category:Infrastructure Category:Railway stations Category:Redstone Railway Company Category:Rail Transit Network Category:Monuments and buildings based on real life structures